


Chips, Dips and Slips (Jeffmads)

by jefferoni (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gay, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21490024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jefferoni
Summary: All Jefferson does on his weekends is sit around in a tank top, eat chinese takeout and pirate UK love shows.And then he gets a text message.
Relationships: Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Kudos: 49





	Chips, Dips and Slips (Jeffmads)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, gems! A request from my Wattpad! (CrowleysGlasses48), you can find me there! And on tumblr on @marquis--de-lafayeet

Thomas sipped a glass of wine, eating takeaway out of the bag, watching UK's Love Island replays and oggling over all the shirtless guys popping up on the screen. He stuffed more fries into his gaping gob. "Damn," he whispered, staring at hot men while listening and laughing at the clueless chicks asking if Brexit was a cabbage. 

His phone rung abruptly, shaking him from his mind blank state. The name on the screen flashed with 'Jemmy ❤'. He tossed the almost empty Chinese takeout bag onto the opposite couch and wiped himself down, scraping crumbs off his top. The ringtone still blazed. "I'm just coming!" Thomas hissed and answered the phone. He lay across the couch and answered. "Hello!" He called into the mobile.

"Tommy! Hi! Can I come round, I need to tell you something. I'll bring chips and dips!" James' unusually cheery tone fluttered through the phone.

Thomas practically melted at James' sultry voice. He wasn't even trying to sound that way, he just always sounded like that to Jefferson. The low rumbling that came from his throat whenever Madison spoke made Thomas feel something no one else could. He knew what the feeling was. He had tried on many different occasions to tell James about his feelings, yet the man was so oblivious. He just couldn't see.

"Thomas?" He didn't realise he hadn't said anything until James spoke into the mobile again.

"Oh, yes! Of course, come on over! I'm not doing anything important," Thomas smiled, as if James could see how happy he was. 

"Awesome! I'll be there soon! Bye, Tommy!" James bubbled, cracking his knuckles over the phone. The line went dead as James hung up. 

Thomas sighed lovingly, then he looked down. His slightly stained white tank top and black boxers didn't exactly scream 'civilised,' it instead yelled, 'I watch re-runs and haven't washed this shirt in three days!' He panicked. James lived three blocks away, and would only take a moment or two to arrive. He ran upstairs and threw on a different shirt and black jeans, tossing his tank-top into the washing basket before charging downstairs once more. He pushed the plastic bag under the couch and wiped the crumbs off the sofa. Thomas cleared his junk from the small table beside him and pushed it under the seat too. 

Jefferson sat down and quickly changed the TV to some channel that was playing the Walking Dead. And just in the nick of time, as the doorbell rung.

He leapt up and opened the door. "Jemmy!" He beamed and opened his arms in a welcoming embrace. 

"Thomas!" James stepped inside and leaned into Thomas' hug. He displayed the salted chips and assorted dips. Thomas moved away and allowed James inside. "So, what were you doin' before I arrived?" James asked as he walked into Thomas' living room. He gazed under the couch as a glimpse of white caught his eye. A takeout bag. He assumed, from what he knew about Thomas - which was everything - that the man had been watching some embarrassing show in a tank-top and jeans. Wait, no. Boxers.

And now he was imagining it. Oh god, he needs to stop imagining it.

Thomas shut the front door and collapsed into the sofa across from James. He dragged the small table out and James dropped the chips and dips onto it, ripping off the plastic wrap covering it. Thomas finally got around to answering his best friends question. "Just... nothing much. Was mostly sitting on my phone," he lied through his teeth with a grin. 

"Eaten anything yet?" James questioned as he popped the chip bag open and dipping one into the garlic dip. 

Thomas shook his head.

James was fully aware he was lying at this point. "So, no takeaway?" He smirked knowingly.

The other man met his eyes and studied them. They were so deep, he felt as though he could dive in and get lost. Just that thought made his knees weak. Thomas looked over the lines of his face and the wrinkles by his eyes when he spoke or smiled. "You are way too observant," Thomas chuckled, feeding himself more carbs. 

James grinned. "One of my many talents," he eyed the TV remote, "so, what were you really watching?"

Thomas pondered over his answer. The show he had been watching made him appear very gay - which he was. Tell? Yeah, obviously. James had to accept him, if he himself was a massive homo. He chuckled and shrugged, "This British TV show," he smiled, "Love Island."

James went a light shade of pink and rubbed the back of his neck. "Huh, never heard of that show," he lied. No, he knew exactly what the show was.

"Really?" Thomas investigated, dipping another chip into a dip. "It's pretty well known, I just watch it for the idiots," he smiled.

He said nothing, just ate. James grasped the remote, "What's the channel number? Let's watch." He smirked.

Thomas stammered as he told James the number.

~~~

James scooped chips into his mouth, looking into the empty bag. He sighed and watched as Thomas pulled the almost empty takeout bag from under the sofa. Madison scattered over to the same couch as Jefferson and sunk down next to him. "Budge up," he insisted, pushing Thomas over and diving his hand into the bag.

Thomas chuckled and pulled the huge ass shawl down off the back of the couch, pulling around both their shoulders.

"So... why you watchin' Love island?"

"They're hot and stupid," Thomas replied in a heartbeat, chewing some salt and pepper fries.

James laughed heartily and Thomas looked at him. His eyes dazzled and he sighed lovingly. 

"I mean, I prefer hot and smart, someone I can have a meaningful chat with, whilst also joking over the stupidest words we can think of," he snickered.

"We have meaningful chats," Thomas muttered under his breath, "date me."

"What?" James enquired softly, pulling the blanket further up his body. He met Thomas' slowly panicking eyes with his own hazel ones and laid a hand on Jefferson's.

He stuttered. He spluttered. "I- I didn't- I didn't mean-"

"I..." James stared down at the wooden floors. He studies every bump and dip into the floorboards. His eyes scan the dark lines painting the wood as he thinks. "Do... are you?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Thomas answers.

James blinked rapidly. "Bi?"

"Bye," Thomas pretended to start standing, but sits immediately. "Yes, I'm bi."

"I really liked you... in high school, ya know? I thought I'd gotten over it but... theres something about you Jefferson. I can't help it, I just..." James sighed. 

"I dunno how long I've lo- fallen for-" he huffed dramatically, "I don't know how to describe it!" Thomas exclaimed, placing his head in his hands. 

"It appears that we are both single, massive homos," James conjured up some sort of hidden confidence and tilted his head, "would you care to be massive homos together?" He shifted forward, moving in on Thomas.

Thomas nodded and smiled. 

And two single homos became two together homos.

Chips, dips and slips... into love.


End file.
